


these arms will always protect you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finn as a Dad, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Married Couple, Poe as a Dad, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a moment between poe and his daughter. features a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 12





	these arms will always protect you

Poe’s sprawled out across his bed lulled in a deep slumber. His arm’s lazily draped across Finn’s torso as he laid curled up against Poe’s chest, their fingers are intwined and rested on top of the blankets that were swathed across their bodies. 

Their bodies were chiseled flush up against each other’s, pressed so tightly together that Poe could feel the evened rise and fall of Finn’s body as he breathed steadily. 

Poe’s behind him; mouth parted slightly agape as loud snores whistled through his nostrils. They’re both sleeping peacefully, which was surprising since they’d been striving off of a mere three hours of sleep every night this past week due to their three month old daughter, Kai waking them up in the middle of the night. 

But tonight by the time Finn bathed and fed her, Kai was yawning softly, her body curling inward as she stretched her small body indicating that she was tired. Poe burped her and gently swayed her in his arms and before they knew it, Kai was out cold. 

They waited for a while, already preparing themselves to be roused mid-slumber just like they had been every night, but to their aghast, it had gone past twelve o’clock and Kai had not woken up from her sleep. 

Poe and Finn took that was an opportunity to take a quick shower (they hadn’t had much time lately to do that either.) When they were lathered and completely clean, they quietly walked down the hall to check on Kai. They proceeded down the hallway towards the nursery. 

Poking their heads through the ajar door, they could see that she was still sleeping. 

“She’s still out.” Poe whispers, smiling softly as he looked up at Finn. 

Finn nods as he grabs ahold of Poe’s hand and tugged his wrist, leading him back in the direction of their bedroom.

“You know what this means, right?” Finn smirked devilishly as he pushes Poe backwards onto the bed and crawls over to him, straddling his long legs around his waist. 

Poe chuckled softly, resting a hand against his thigh. He hums as he tapped a finger against his chin in thought, “Let me guess: more hours of sleep for us tonight?” 

Finn nods as he leaned down and pecked a kiss against Poe’s pliant lips. 

“Who knows when we’ll ever get a full night of rest so we might as well take advantage of it while she’s asleep.” 

And they did; they snuggled underneath the warmth duvet that was spread across their bed, cuddled with each other and fell into a deep sleep. They weren’t aware of how overwrought with exasperation they were until they realized how quickly they fell asleep. It didn’t take a few minutes of laying in silence, vacantly staring at the wall ’til they were both passed out. 

Their hopes in receiving eight full hours of sleep was soon interjected by the sounds of Kai’s rancorous cries ricocheting through the speaker of the baby monitor. 

They both stirred and inwardly groaned at their daughter’s interruption. Finn pats Poe against the thigh, “It’s your turn.” He murmurs, his voice thick with sleep, eyes still closed shut. 

“It was my turn yesterday.” Poe mutters in response, his body curling further underneath the warmth of the covers, much to Finn’s avail.

“Poe,” Finn whines pleadingly, the sound of it echoing with Kai’s loud cries makes Poe sigh deeply. He knew that eventually Kai’s cries would only get louder the longer she’s in there by herself. He figures if he could go in there and find a quick way to soothe Kai down, then the quicker he could come back to bed. 

“It was totally your turn tonight but you’re lucky I love you.” He says, leaning over to peck a kiss against Finn’s shoulder before tossing the covers off of his body. 

He reaches down, grabbing ahold of his pajama pants and pulls them over his hips before making his egress towards Kai’s bedroom. Poe groggily sauntered down the hallway, sleepily rubbing a hand over his eyes as he yawns softly. 

Poe gaitered through the halls, until he reached Kai’s bedroom. The sound of her bellowed wails could still be heard from afar. Pushing the door further open, Poe walks into the room and hastily paves his way to his daughter. 

Kai’s in her crib laying on her back; her little feet are kicking in the air and her tawny face is a slight red color as it scrunched in discomfort. Heavy tears spill from her eyelids, her bottom lip trembles as she weeps loudly. Poe crouches down and tucks his hands underneath Kai’s arms as he carefully picks her up. 

“Aw, what’s wrong, baby?” Poe coos softly, cradling his daughter’s small body against his chest as he gently sways back and forth, inwardly hoping that it would ease her back to sleep. 

But to Poe’s disdain, Kai’s cries only grew louder. 

“Are you hungry, hm? Do you want your bottle?” Poe trudges down the hall and into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs ahold of one of Kai’s baby bottles. Poe places it in the microwave, warming it up at the perfect temperature. 

He makes sure it isn’t too hot before placing the bottle inside of Kai’s mouth. Kai avidly latches onto the nipple of the bottle and began to suck. Her tiny hands curled inward as she ate her food. Poe chuckled softly as he leaned down and pecked a soft kiss against his daughter’s forehead. 

“You get angry when you’re hungry just like your daddy. Don’t tell him I said that though.” Poe walked around the house, talking softly to Kai while he ate. 

“You know, I’m starting to think that you just like spending time with your old man. You like keeping your dad and I up, don’t you? It’s okay. I like spending father-daughter time with you too. You’re great company and you’re a good listener.” Poe speaks softly, glancing down at the half-sleeping baby that he held in his arms. 

When she’s done with the bottle, Poe places it into the sink. He places Kai over his shoulder and gently pats her back. 

“You know, when your dad and I agreed to adopt you, I was terrified at first. I thought I was going to be a terrible father because I didn’t have any experience. But I think I’m doing an okay job at it, what d’you think?”

Poe laughs softly when Kai burps in response. He runs a hand through her tussled brown curls. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

Poe walks back into Kai’s nursery he sits down in the rocking chair, tucking her fragile body against his chest. A loud yawn escapes from Poe’s mouth. 

“I’m getting a little tired, baby. You plan on going back to sleep anytime soon?” He asks, looking down at Kai’s chubby round face. 

Kai yawns softly, her eyes flutter as she fights against her sleep. 

“Now you’re just trying to keep me up all night, huh?” 

Finn wakes up the next morning to an empty bed. Curiously wondering where his husband was, he clambered out of bed and walked through the house in search of Poe. He smiled when he peeked his head inside of Kai’s room to see that Poe had fallen asleep in the rocking chair, his body slouched over as his arms draped over Kai’s crib, almost as if he fell asleep while watching Kai sleep in his crib.


End file.
